The instant invention relates generally to physical development devices, and more particularly, to a finger exerciser.
Numerous finger and hand exercisers have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to develop muscles and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,360,261 of Smolensky, 3,612,521 of Wendeborn, and 4,227,342 of Knowles all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.